The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted wind deflecting screen, and more particularly to an articulated deflector which may be adapted to a variety of vehicles. The deflector may be position in an open or erected position, a collapsed or closed position, or an intermediate position.
A variety of wind deflector devices have been adopted for use on the front end of an automobile for paint protection and for preventing the accumulation of road debris on the windshield.
Examples of this prior art include, U.S. Pat. 4,052,099 to Lowery et al. The Lowery patent teaches the use of dual air spoilers mounted in a spaced apart fashion. The dual air spoilers are mounted to the hood of a vehicle through the use of four bendable brackets which permit the air spoiler panels to be attached to any of a variety of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,845 to Bratsberg also teaches an accessory mounted along the front of an automotive vehicle to deflect air over the top of the vehicle. Bratsberg also includes a baffle which is pivotally mounted. The baffle itself is automatically adjustable according to the speed of the vehicle. The louver is controlled in part by a compression spring which forms an airflow actuator.
An adjustable deflector for reducing drag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,954 to Thompson. This device teaches the use of a releasably fastened deflector plate with a smooth continuous curve for directing airflow toward the roof of the vehicle.